


A Drop of Poison in a Lake of Gold

by Mystery_Name



Category: Deadpool-Freeform, Spiderman-Freeform
Genre: Avengers are protective of Wade, F/M, Frustration, Humor, Petra decides to be good, Petra has boxes and is insane, Petra is a mercenary called Utria, Protective Wade, Slow Build, Spideypool relationship, Wade is a superhero and avenger, Wade isn't insane, Wade wants to show her how to be a hero, fem!Peter Parker - Freeform, fluff!, hero!Wade Wilson, language because of Petra, merc!Peter Parker, protective Petra, secrets!, stressed Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Name/pseuds/Mystery_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Parker is a high class mercenary, flirtatious, and insane. She goes by the name Utria, short for Phoneutria (the scientific name for the Brazilian Wondering Spider aka "the Boner Spider" and boy does she lives up to her name)</p><p>She does what she wants, when she wants, and how she wants to do it. (Unless your Deadpool)<br/>But when her painful past catches up with her, Petra finds desire in the safety of heroes, and a certain katanna wielding super hero. </p><p>Deadpool wants to help Petra, but how can he when she is being so difficult? He tries to teach Petra all he can, but with his team breathing down his back, and his task to learn more about the crazy mercenary he feels himself cracking under the pressure. </p><p>How will their story turn out? Will Petra finally escape her looming past? Or will Wade snap under the expectations of others?</p><p>(*Petra is insane and has boxes/voices in her head*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Heading Home (Utria)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/gifts), [Orcusnox (Cat9894)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/gifts), [CitrusCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCat/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is inspired by a few merc!Peter fanfics, where Wade is the hero and Peter is the mercenary. Only my Peter is a girl named Petra. She goes by the name Utria. 
> 
> In this Alternate Universe of mine, Petra has voices in her head (very similar to the boxes Deadpool has in the comics) 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making sure no one is watching, she smoothly clipped the item of interest in her hair. It was a mask that covered the upper part of her face, starting at the tip of her nose and reaching to the roots of her hair; it was red with a black web design, two white reflective lenses (outlined in black) gave her sight and glinted maliciously in whatever light it could catch

(Ugh, when are we gonna be done?!  I’m sick of sitting here)

{Quiet! You’re ruining her concentration. And technically, you aren’t even sitting, stupid!}

(In a sense, I am sitting, so shut up. Besides, this job is easy, she could tag em with her eyes closed and a Russian gangster on her back. I say we ditch the assignment. I mean, half a million dollars? What the hell kind of money is that?)  

“It is a bit cheap, isn’t is.” Utria muttered in agreement. She was positioned in a cheap-hotel that sat at a 90 degree angle to the Eis Shop (an ice-cream shop her target, Lois Monroe,visited whenever she landed in the cute little German vacation spot on official Delegate business). Today, her business trip would be cancelled before it even started.  “They really do have great ice-cream.” Utria smiled as she carefully retrieved the hidden black metal pieces she stored in her purse and giant shopping bag. Smoothly, with her fingers moving quick and swift, she clipped and attached the black pieces together till  a gun began to form beneath her fingertips.

{No one ever suspects we, an innocent woman, would ever hide a sniper in our little purse. Heehee, sometimes I wish people could see us so we could see their faces!}

(It’s not just a purse, ya know. We have a bag too. Who’s stupid now?)

{Still you.}

Once the sniper was hooked together, each piece a perfect fit, Utria lay in a comfortable position and waited. “Personally, I think your both stupid.” She snapped, angling the sniper on its three-legged stand, so that it was aimed at the door of the ice-cream shop. She looked over the shiny ebony surface, and wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Ugh, I hate using guns.”

(Agreed. Poison is SO much more fun. You get to watch your prey writhe and wriggle in pain!)

{Or your webs, it’s pretty fun to watch people squirm around in those too.}

“That is fun to watch,” Utria mused. “Especially when their oxygen is running out, and their eyes look ready to pop out.” she giggled softly at the mental image, as her hands ghosted over the preferred web-shooters concealed under her red and spider-webbed design elbow length gloves. “Or when they start crying and _begging_ for mercy. Now, _that_ always makes my day.”

A wide grin pulled on her face and peered back toward the shop. The town she was in was Quedlinburg, Germany. A quaint, secluded, old-timey location; weird vacation spot, but they did have superb ice-cream.

{We should get ice-cream when we’re done.}

(OH! We should go to the Eis Shop. It’d be like our own inside joke. We kill our target at an ice-cream shop, and then we get ice-cream at that ice-cream shop. THE IRONY)

{Clever}

(Sarcasm is not a good look for you)

{Puh-lease, out of the two of us, my sarcasm is so much better.}

(You know, it's a good thing you are being sarcastic, because now I can tell you're joking.)

Utria took a deep, settling breath through her nose as she tried to block out the boxes. Exhaling slowly she she took in all the sights and scents of Quedlinburg. The fresh morning air, slightly moist due to the rain last night, the sounds of people in the street, the smell of baking bread from a bakery a few blocks away. Quedlinburg was a nice town. But, oh, how she missed the big cities. The noise, the people, the lights, the CHAOS. Not to mention all the choices for cover and escapes. There was always fresher meat in the secrets and shadows of the city.The bigger the better, she always told herself.  

But-eh, she did what she had to do. If money’s involved, than what did she care?

(I love money.) Yellow sighed.

{Yeah, me too}

(Its hilarious how something so small and insignificant has the biggest impact on the world.)

“Right. I mean, who kills people just for scraps of paper and circular pieces of metal,” Utria’s smile turned sharp and cruel. “Oh, was I being hypocritical? Silly me.” The boxes cackled.

Not too soon after, a figure appeared by the shop, accompanied by one or two “discrete” bodyguards. A woman stopped momentarily in front of the shop, putting her phone to her ear. Her brown hair was in a tight bun, and she wore a crisp, navy- blue business suit that stood out against the pale walls of the shop. Utria scoffed as she positioned her sniper. “Who wears a business suit to an ice-cream shop anyway?”

{Her “bodyguards” could’ve been more more inconspicuous too} White hummed.

(This is why humanity is doomed! If you can’t even hid your importance, then you might as well paint a bright red target on your back right now.) Yellow stated.  

Utria couldn’t agree more. She aimed the gun at Lois. This was one target she didn’t want to waste her time on, not when she had a hot meal waiting for her back in her hotel room. But just before Utria’s finger could push down the trigger, two more people ran on scene. Twin girls, 7 years old. They both looked a lot like Lois, only their hair was done up in pigtails with ribbons. They clung and danced around Lois’s skirt saying “Mama, Schokolade bitte!”

{I thought the Rugrats were staying at home. Stick with the script Lois!}

Utria watched the girls with pursed lips. Those two weren’t supposed to be here. After spying on Lois’s German home, Utria found that the twins were _supposed_ to visit some of the sites today with their Uncle. But, apparently there had been some last minute plans. Utria scowled as Lois smiled and lovingly stroked one of the twin’s hair, and softly tells them to be patient in German. She didn’t want to kill in front of kids. It was something she tried to avoid. But her client needed Lois to be gone _today;_ looks like she didn’t have much of a choice than. Utria shifted the gun and peered through the scope, centering it so the shot lined up with the targets chest. But before the trigger can be pushed, one of the twins slipped and skinned her knee on the ground. Lois immediately bent down to soothe her child. Watching as the woman whispered comfortingly and helped the little girl up, Utria felt a memory stirring inside her, whispering to the front of her brain.

(Oh no, not another episode.) Yellow exclaimed. (Come on Utria! We gotta a Delegate to kill!)

But Utria payed the box no mind as images raced across her thoughts. _A hot summer day. Playing in the yard of a nice, picket-fence home. Another girl with bright red hair and freckles is laughing as they ran around. There was a rock Petra didn’t see. She tripped over it, skinning her knee and elbow on the drive-way concrete that served as her airplane landing strip. She was crying. As a little kid the sting felt worse than any pain she’d ever really experienced at that age. A few minutes later, a woman with brown, gray-streaked hair stood by Petra. She helped the young girl to her feet, kissing her forehead softly and gently pressing a bandaid to the scrape. “Shh, it’s okay. Just gotta get back up and the pain will go away. Be strong for me, kay?” the woman soothed, smoothing Petra’s hair. She little girl smiled watery and nodded. “Thanks Aunt May.” The little red-head girl grabbed Petra’s hand and pulled her back into their game. They laughed, pain forgotten. Two innocent sounds free of the disgusting stain left by life. Laughing...laughing...laughing…._

{UTRIA! COME ON! YOU WITH US?} White was shouting.

(Get your ass back into gear before they get away!) Yellow exclaimed.

{You can cry like a little Princess later, ain’t nobody got time for that shit now.}

Utria’s gaze hardened and she scowled. Ugh, she had gotten sucked in so easily. How disappointing, and it that was a big, BIG no-no. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she aimed the sniper at the door of the shop. “Shut up White, I’m back. Don’t get your thong in a twist.” her eyes narrowed as she thought about the twins. “They _probably_ have a dad somewhere anyway.” she muttered. “Human biology, am I right?”

(Atta girl!)

It was quiet for a few moments. Then the shop door opened and Lois emerge. This time Utria aimed and didn’t hesitate. There was a whistling noise, then a shriek. But had Utria already swung the bag and purse together over her shoulder and was walking out of the room, the gun quickly becoming disassembled parts under her hands. The hall outside was already empty, but she estimated a good few minutes before the inhabitants of the rooms heard the ruckus outside and came out to investigate. Moving quickly, but discretely, Utria took a few turns and one small flight of stairs, before finding the back door to the hotel and pushing it open into a deserted street.

She still looked it over quickly, authenticating that it was clear, before stepping out and walking opposite of the shouts and flashing lights near the Ice-cream shop. As Utria moved, one hand reached up and smoothly removed the blonde wig from her head, while the other removed a few expertly placed pins, causing a small cascade of brown curls to tumble onto her shoulders. She stuffed the wig into the bag and produced a small make-up kit the size of her palm. She fluffed the brush with blush, smoothed it over her cheekbones, added a small “beauty dot”, and finished off with a thick coating of dark red lipstick.

Utria smacked her lips together a few times, properly spreading the profuse substance, then smiled sharply. She turned into a busy street and walked calmly down the sidewalk, mimicking the same attitude and swagger of the women around her. The sky was crammed full of tall grey/blue clouds, and as she walked, she felt a drop land on her head, then another painted a dot at her feet. “Hmm, looks like we’re in for a bit of weather.” Utria hummed. She could already see the a prefall mist begin to lightly shroud the buildings.

[I’m SINGIN in the rain!] Yellow and shrewdly.

{And now I’m dying in the rain.} White groaned.

“No,” Utria whispered, sub-consciously wary of the ears around. “ _Lois_ is dying - or dead - in the rain.”

{[Heeheeheehee]}

Utria turned into a nearly empty street. She glanced vaguely left and right. “I think we’re in the clear.” she state, and pulled something red out of the pocket of her coat. Making sure no one is watching, she smoothly clipped the item of interest in her hair. It was a mask that covered the upper part of her face, starting at the tip of her nose and reaching to the roots of her hair; it was red with a black web design, two white reflective lenses (outlined in black) gave her sight and glinted  maliciously in whatever light it could catch. Once in place, Utria took a deep, satisfying breath and continued on her way breath. She felt absolutely naked and vulnerable without her mask.

Now. She was unstoppable.

Feeling immortal, she leisurely walked through the quaint streets of the German town. The few people still out gave her odd looks, probably concerning the mask, but she easily ignored them; she felt natural with her mask.

The sounds hinting toward the shooting faded away with her step she took till they disappeared in the mist cloaking the buildings. Not too long after she arrived at her hotelt.

The landlord, upon seeing Utria, gave a welcoming wave and greeted her with a smile. “Wie war dein Tag, Frau Haley?” he said behind his desk.

{We should’ve gone with Brooke instead of Haley.}

Utria ignored the box. “Alles gut. Vielen Dank Welsh.” She replied sweetly .

The landlord, Welsh, nodded with satisfaction. “Wenn Sie etwas brauchen , fragen Sie einfach.”

“Ich werde.” Utria said, then made her way up the old stairs toward her apartment.

(I told you Rosetta Stone would pay off.)

{Hey, I thought that was my idea}

(No way, totally my idea.)

{Nuh-uh! All you wanted to do was look up hot German guys on youtube.}

(And they were _fi-ine_.)

“How about this,” Utria interrupted them dryly. “It was my idea.”

({But it was my idea!})

“I paid for it, it was my idea.”

(No fair! You cannot use our lack of hands or ability to transfer money, against us!)

{I call foul! Cheat! No sportsmanship! Hit the bench!}

“Get over it you babies.”

The boxes made noises of hurt and disagreement, and Utria laughed mockingly. She found her room and quickly stepped inside, carefully tossing her bag on a chair and stretching freely as soon as she door shut. “AH!” she sighed, feeling her joints pop deliciously..

Her room was simple. It wasn’t very big, but it was homey and comfortable. The walls were an eggshell white, and the rooms were nice and not too extravagant. Utria kicked her heels off and trudged to the kitchen, where she rummaged through the fridge until she came across the Pizza Rolls she managed to smuggle inside.

“Oh yeah,” she cackled as she popped them into the small stove, rubbing her hands together excitedly. “Come to Mama.”  It wasn’t soon until the sizzling aroma filled the apartment.

As they cooked, she slumped on the couch and switched on the TV.

{Do you think the shooting made it to the news yet?} White asked.

Utria shrugged and surfed through the channel. She eventually found the news channel, and sure enough, there it was. A pert little reporter standing in front of the Eis Shop, an umbrella being held up to protect her fancy-shmancy hairdo, and a plastic frown on her face. The reporter was talking quick but smoothly into the camera, occasionally gesturing to the shop and once pointing to the hotel the shot came from. Utria grinned widely at that, especially when no seemed to have any idea who or where the shooter was.

Something walked in the background and the camera immediately zoomed in on it. It was the twins, brown hairy frizzing in the light shower, ribbons going limp as the water soaked into its fibers, and tears still rolling down their cheeks. Utria scowled as the camera followed their every move, eating every detail up, even as the twins tried to avoid the lense on advice from the cop guiding them away.

Utria watched the two girls. Subconsciously etching every detail into her memory. The red ribbons in their air fluttered slightly from a breeze, and Utria thought of red hair.

“Shh, it’s okay _.”_ she whispered to the screen. _“_ Just gotta get back up and the pain will go away _._ Be strong for me, kay. _”_ the twins got into a car and disappeared from sight. “The pain will go away…”   

[You're not going to have another episode, are you?] Yellow groaned.

{You have got to get your problems under control.} White dryly put in.

Utria scoffed harshly, “Problems? If I had my problems under control, you two wouldn’t be here.”

{Ouch...point taken.}

[Seriously though, it’s bad enough having to keep up a conversation with you, we don’t need your “oh so tragic” backstory drowning us in your sob-fest.]  

“Please! You two are too busy crawling up my ass to sob over anything. Cut the shit with me Yellow. You too White. I’m not in the mood for this talk. In fact, I’m never gonna be in the mood for this talk. So do us all a favor and shut the hell up about it.”

[Geez, I hate when you get so defensive and pushy.]

Utria huffed in annoyance and took a knife out of the cuff of her sleeve to play with. She twirled the blade around her hand, rolling in between her fingers, and throwing it in the air and catching it by its pointed tip. She sat in silence for a few minutes, only breaking her silence to snap at one of the boxes when they criticized her knife-playing abilities.

Eventually, the pleasant _ding_ of the stove popped up in the kitchen and immediately snapped her out of her gloomy mood. “PIZZA ROLLS!” she sang, and jumped over the couch using her arm.

As she came back into the living room a minute later, caring for a plate of piping hot finger food, she heard a ring coming from one of her bags. It was her “work” phone. The one whose number she gave to only her Blacklist clients - the ones who paid the big money. The phone was guarded by a network she designed herself. It was no JARVIS or Friday, but it was definitely a sucker to break through; she planted all kinds of nasty firewalls and viruses in there.Naturally she switched the phone every few month anyway, just as a precaution.

Utria pursed her lips and set her plate down to fumble for the phone. Once found, she held its slick surface in her hand, decorated by shiny Captain America shields, and debated on whether or not she even wanted to answer it or not.

(Don’t answer it! We just got done with a mission) Yellow whined.

{But a client IS a client.} White spoke up. {And a client means more money.}

Utria pursed her lips in thought, “I do like money,” she muttered. Sighing, she figured she left them hanging for long enough and pressed the answer button. She answered with a bubbly and humorous, “Phoneutria’s one-stop call for all things blamed, maimed, and insane. This is Utria speaking, who may I kill for you today?”

“Utria?” the person on the other end asked.

“Well, I didn’t say I was Britney Spears, did I toots?” she asked.

“Uh...no.”

“Oh. Good. At least we know you _were_ paying attention.”

{Maybe you should be nicer to the clients}

(Screw manners, if they have this number than they should know our brand of crazy)

The voice on the other end says, “I’ve got a job for you.”

“Oh? And here I thought you were calling me to talk about last Saturday.” she whispered sultry into the phone, with a smirk. “Tell me, can you still walk straight honey?” she purred.

The person on the other end was quiet for a few seconds, before continuing in a slightly shaken (sort of confused) voice “It’s in New York.”

Utria went quiet for a moment. She smiled darkly. _Looks like I’m headed home._

**“Well, _now_ you have my attention. Give me a few more details, and I think we can work something out Hon. Pray tell, who is the target of my ‘affections’ this time?” **


	2. I Get A New Arch-Nemesis (Deadpool)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool has had a long night.  
> But before he can head back to the comforts of Avengers Tower, he notices a lone figure swinging from building to building.  
> What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I updated!  
> This one is in Deadpool/Wade's point of view.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments on the Prologue, I wasn't sure if I was going to keep this up. But I will, so thank you for inspiring confidence guys!

Chapter 1-

Deadpool dodges as a bullet ricochets off the wall next to him, he leaps forward with his katanna’s drawn and slashes at the gun in the muggers hand; effectively stopping the rain of bullets. He delivered a swift kick the mugger’s torso, sending him flying back and hitting the wall. The man lay there, groaning and moving slightly. “All I was hoping for was a peaceful evening,” Deadpool told the guy with a slight whine in his voice. “Is that too much to ask for? It’s like you guys know when I’m annoyed.” The man offers no response. So he takes a pair of handcuffs from his pouches and secures the man to a dumpster.

The hero walks calmly toward the women shivering against the wall of a building. Her hair was tussled, and her clothes torn; there were a few slash marks from when the mugger had brought out a switch blade. The sight made Deadpool angry; he hated seeing people suffering at the hands of others. The sight makes his blood boil.

Deadpool crouches next to the women, “Hey, it’s okay,” he tells her reassuringly, “He won’t be bugging you anymore. I promise. Can you call the police?” the woman looks at him for a moment and breaks out into a relieved smile. She nods, “Y-yeah.” She mutters. Deadpool nods, satisfied, and gets up to leave.

“Deadpool!” the woman calls before he’s gone, and he turns back for a moment. “Thank you,” she says, “I don’t care about what the Bugle says about you. Thank you so much.” Deadpool gives her a wide smile from under his mask.  

“Hey, anything to keep pretty ladies likes you safe.” He says the woman blushes and watches as Deadpool quickly scaled the building before disappearing on the roof. Deadpool, on the building, takes a deep breath to calm him. New York was as alive as it always was, bursting with energy and life. Knowing that his city was still breathing reassured him.  

“Okay New York,” the hero mumbles, “What else you got for me?” in response he hears the distinct sounds of sirens in the distant, heading toward Midtown. “I had to ask?” Wade sighs. But he still smiles as he takes a few steps back, before running forward. With one might leap he landed on the building across from the one he have been on. He kept running, jumping from building to building. Sometimes he barely missed the edge, but-oh how he loved the adrenaline rush of it all.  

The wind stole his breath, and his heart would pump wildly when he’d look down and see nothing but streets below. Deadpool continued his way of travel, stopping when he sees a police cruiser skirt around the corner of the street and zip down the road, with 3 others in tow. Deadpool smiles, and starts his descent. He climbs down rafters, balconies, and fire escape until he’s close enough to effectively land on the top of a police cruiser.

Another way he got around the city.

The police had gotten so used to him hitching rides, that they didn’t even slow their speed when they heard the thump of Deadpool landing the roof of the car. Deadpool peaks over the edge of the car to peer inside the window, “What is it this time?” he asks.

Officer DeWolff barely gives him a glance, “A robber in progress on 34th Street; there are hostages.” Is all she says, and Deadpool gets up, ready for action. As they near their destination, Deadpool stands up and stiffens his body. Before they turn to 34th Street he jumps from the police car, grabbing a street lamp and using it to propel himself toward building, and uses bricks and windows as footholds as he quickly climbs up the building. He crouches on the top of the building and watches the held up bank as he comes up with a plan.

“Alright,” he mumbles, “put those battlefield strategies Cap taught you to use.” He examines the building, and decides he’ll make a discreet entrance from the back, so he could surprise attack the robbers. He didn’t want to startle them into shooting the hostages on impulse.

Deadpool stealthily made is way toward the back of the building, sneaking in through the back door. The police notice him, but they don’t say anything. DeWolff stands with a megaphone, threatening the robbers to come out.

Naturally, they didn’t listen.

Sucks for them. Deadpool wound his way from the back toward the front; he could hear the robbers talking. “I told you to watch where you were stepping!” a guy yelled.

“It’s wasn’t my fault, she pushed me.” Another guy says.

“Did not,” this time a girl was saying, “You tripped over your own feet.”

Wade shook his head, “Rookies.” He chuckles to himself, leaning against a stack of cans. “They probable didn’t even mean to get hostages.”

“Ugh, we weren’t supposed to get hostages. It was supposed to be an in and out job.” The first guy, Idiot #1 Deadpool dubbed him, groaned. Deadpool rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Hahaha, called it.” He whispered. Deadpool started to push himself up, but put too much weight on the cans, and they ended up toppling over.

Deadpool pushed cans off himself as he was immedianly surrounded by 3 people, each holding a gun. _Looks like they’re not the only rookies in the room_ , Deadpool glumly thinks to himself. He holds his arms up high saying, “I come in peace!”

“Shit! It’s Deadpool.” Idiot #1 curses.

“Language.” Deadpool instantly says, before realizing what he did. His eyes widened, “Curse you Cap!”

Idiot #2 gives him an odd look, and holds his gun with shaky hands. “W-what do we do?” he asks Idiot #1 nervously. “You didn’t say we’d be fighting Deadpool.”

Idiot #1 growls in annoyance, “Because it was supposed to be in an in-and-out job. Until _someone_ triggered the alarm.” He looked calmer out of the other two, even managed to hold his gun without shaking. Bold. But even he looked at Deadpool nervously; Deadpool could see his eyes through the cheap ski mask.

The smaller of the two, a girl, gripped her gun tightly, “Should we shoot him?” she asks.

“I hear he can’t die,” Idiot #2 tells her.

“Oh yeah. I also hear he’s an Avenger now.”

“Yeah, ‘he’ is standing right here.” Deadpool chirps up, waving his hand up in a wave, “Hi, and yes, I am an Avenger. So unless you want me to call my Avenger buddies, I’d suggest you drop the guns and surrender right now.”

Idiot #1 growls angrily and shoves the nose of his gun at Deadpool. “Shut up!” he yells. “We know the Avengers don’t fight robbers like us. Only aliens, and gods and stuff.”

Deadpool holds his hands up in a surrender gesture; he glances quickly behind Idiot #1 to check on the hostages. It’s a few people, they were bound but seemingly unharmed. They looked at Deadpool with big, hopeful eyes. Deadpool is brought back to the three goons as Idiot #2 backs up frightened.

“J-Jack, he’ll call the Avengers!” he stutters, close to dropping his gun.

Idiot #1, now Jack, glares at Idiot #2.  “No he won’t! Avengers don’t handle crooks like that. Even if they did, he’s bluffing.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yeah you are. You don’t want to look like a failure to them!” Jack accuses.

The girl barely hears Jack, and gives a nervous gasp, “Oh man, oh man, oh man-“ she chants, dropping her gun and holding her head in her hands. “No! I can’t go to jail, t-there’s no way!”

Jack looks slightly panicked as his team mates begin to fall apart. Deadpool watched with his arms crossed, a look of pure amusement painted behind his mask. If bad guys reacted like this every time he said he was an Avenger, heck Deadpool might have to use that card a lot more often.

“I just needed the money,” she continues, “I can’t go to jail. I WON’T go back to jail!” Jack grabs her wrist, and forces her to look at him. “Hey,” he tells her, his voice softening. “I won’t let you go to jail; okay?”

Idiot #2 shifts uncomfortable as the girl nods, and clutches his hands. “Y-yeah,” she says with a shaky breath. “Okay.” Jack tips up her chin, and slowly kisses her.

Deadpool can’t help but think he’s missing something.

As the kiss gets more aggressive, Deadpool, as well as Idiot #2 and the hostages avert their eyes uncomfortable. Deadpool clears his throat, trying to make their presence known. Though the couple-are they a couple?-continued.

“UH-UMM!” Deadpool said louder, finally succeeding in separating the two. He leans forward and says, “There are children here,” he motions to a little boy who had been clutching on his mother’s leg. The poor kids eyes were wide, and his mouth and fallen open. His mother had tried to cover his eyes, but being tied certainly didn’t help.

Jack glares at Deadpool before smiling assuring at the girl. _Their kind of cute together_ , Deadpool thinks. Then Jack points his gun at Deadpool.

 _Okay, less cute_ …

“We’re getting out of here,” Jack tells the hero, “You’re not going to follow, the police aren’t going to follow, and we’re taking the money with us. If anyone tries to follow us, I’m shooting-“he looked around and picked up a random old man, “this guy’s brains out. Got it?”

Deadpool nodded in understanding. Time to wrap things up. “Okay,” he says, looking down sadly. “But can I just say one thing before you go and make me look like a total failure in front of the entire city?”

Jack looks at him suspiciously, but before he can answer Deadpool lunges for his gun. “SIKE!” he yells, knocking the gun away. Jack shouts in anger, and Idiot #2 fumbles with his gun. Stupidly pointing it at Deadpool. “Hey, you shouldn’t play with guns,” Deadpool scolds him, “You’ll shoot your eye out.” He drops to his hands, and knocks Idiots #2’s feet out from under him. The guy falls and his gun clatters away.

Deadpool barely turns around when another body slams into his; something tries to pin down his arms. “RUN LANA!” Jack yells. “They won’t get you; I’ll make sure they don’t!” Deadpool yanks his arm free and elbows Jack in the noise. He let go with a painful yelp.

The hero gets to his feet, in time to see the girl, Lana, give a fearful glance back toward Jack as she hovered between leaving or staying; looking completely torn. “Run!” Jack repeats, holding his nose and blood gushed out. Deadpool wasn’t sure what to do. Lana, looked so scared. What had happened to her to cause her to be so scared of jail?

Sure it seemed scary, and frightening. But this was way beyond a simple phobia, something deeper. But Deadpool never got the chance to decide. There was a shot, and a sudden pain in his back. He turned to see Jack holding a gun, his face a mask of determination. “I won’t let you take her!” he says, and fires again.

The bullet enters Deadpools chest, but he doesn’t fall. “Ouch!” Deadpool whines, and dodges the next bullet fired before grabbing Jack’s wrist and twisting them so he dropped the gun. Idiot #2 tries to make a run for it, but Deadpool grabs his own gun and fires a warning shot besides his arm.

Idiot #2 immedianly stopped, and held his hands up in defeat. Realizing he was beat, Jack stopped struggling and relaxed. “That was WAY harder than it should’ve been.” Deadpool mutters, wincing as the felt his wounds begin to heal. He took out a few more pairs of handcuffs, borrowed from the police, and handcuffed the two crooks.

Deadpool stepped outside where the police were waiting expectantly, he motioned for them to come and they wasted no time in running over. Jack and Idiot #2 (still didn’t know his name) are carried away, before their gone though, Deadpool hears Jack muttering to himself. “As long as she’s safe, as long as she’s safe, as long as she’s safe, as-“then the police door is shut, and cuts him off.

The hero disappeared from the police, hurrying up a building on the opposite street. He watches the police take away Jack, emotions flittering in his chest. He really did care about that girl, didn’t he? They must have had some story behind that whole ordeal.

Shaking away his thoughts, and slight guilt (he wasn’t sure why), and ran off to see if anyone else needed up.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deadpool is about to call it a night when he sees it.

A figure far off in the distance, discreetly swinging from building to building. Deadpool barely noticed them, they seemed to jump from shadow to shadow, appearing out of know where.

He wants to go back to Avengers Tower, to call it a night. But as he watched the retreating figure, his curiosity grew. He looks around hesitantly, as if someone might be there to tell him to stop. But no is there, and he finds himself going in the direction of the lone figure.

Deadpool tries to stay as discreet as possible, hiding in shadows, and turning whenever he thought, whoever it was, wasn’t looking. He was lead to the lower part of New York, somewhere that just seemed naturally dark. The figure stopped on a roof, and just looked over the side, watching something.

The sun had gone down a while ago, and despite the brightness of the city, the person stayed within the shadows; Deadpool couldn’t get a good view of them. “Maybe it’s nothing, just another superhero visiting New York,” he mumbled. He chuckled after saying it; he had met up with quite a few superheroes while crime-fighting; some are quite weird.

But something told him that this person was different, and it defiantly wasn’t because they were holding a gun-wait, WHAT! Deadpool did a retake, and it was true; this person certainly was aiming a gun down. He could tell it was a gun by the shape, besides he had plenty of guns to know one when he saw it.

He jumped out of his hiding spot, and landed next to the figure. The person turned around, with reflexes that didn’t seem human, and he stared at the nose of a gun for the 2nd time that night. Still hidden within the shadows, a voice snarled at him, “And what the frick frack do _you_ think you’re doing?”

A girl, in fact.

Deadpool doesn’t even put his hands up, “Who were you about to shoot?” Deadpool demands. The gun, a sniper, is shoved farther in his face, hidden eyes scan over his body before the gun is pulled away a few inches.

“Hey,” the voice said, her tone changing to excited and light, “Your Deadpool! Like, the newest Avenger, right?”

 _A fan?_ Deadpool thinks. He’s never had a fan like this before, kids, some adults, maybe-but they never had guns, or such a weird level of happiness. “Uh…yeah,” Deadpool answers hesitantly, wondering if he should’ve. But he must’ve answered correctly, because the gun was completely withdrawn from his face.

There was an excited laugh, and the person steps into the light; Deadpool feels his eyes widen. It was a girl alright, a rather attractive looking one at that. She had a head of long, luscious brown curls tumbling from her head like a shiny chocolate halo. She is wearing a spandex suit, the top is a V-neck with no sleeves, and only thick straps holding it up; the top is blue on the sides, while the rest was a red with black web designs. Her pants are a shiny, almost silky, deep blue and show off every curve of her long legs, with long, red high-heel boots almost to her knees (also with the web design). She had the same red designed gloves on. There were a few leather straps as well, one across her chest, and only around her waist (complete with a few black pouches) one of them dangling with small, glass tubes with a suspicious green liquid in it. Her outfit was complete with a mask that covered half her face, it left the lower part of her face bear with a cocky, flirtatious smile. The upper part had two, a white lens for the eyes, with a black outline, the design is red (and yes, it had back webs too). She had a black spider necklace hanging off her neck.

She had one hand on her hip, and the other held the sniper against her shoulder; her stance was so casual, she made it look like holding a sniper on a roof wearing a spandex suit seem normal. “Hi, call me Utria.” She tells him, holding out a hand in greeting. Deadpool looked at the gloved hand, and took it.

Immedianly he was flipped over her shoulder, and lying on his back with the air knocked out of him. She placed one of her boots on his chest, the heel digging menacingly into his suit. “That was for interrupting my kill.” She tells him. Deadpool glares at her, with both anger and minor embarrassment. He grab her leg and shoved her off him, she was off but held her ground confidentially.

He quickly gets to his feet, his hand inching toward one of his guns. “Look, I don’t know who you are but-wait, did you say kill?” Deadpool asked, just comprehending her words. She looked him over again, noting his guns and katanna’s.

“Are you a mercenary?” she asks, but before he answers and cocks her head to the side, as if listening to someone else. “Oh, yeah. Right. Besides, the Avengers would never work with a mercenary….I know I was looking forward to it too…stupid fanfic writers, they ruin all the fun!”

Deadpool looked around, trying to see if anyone else was on the roof. “Who are you talking to?” he asks, he didn’t notice a comm in her ear, and no one else was on the roof with them. Utria looks back at him, as if she had forgotten he was there.

“Oh, sorry the boxes-wait, are you guys boxes?” she stops talking for a small moment. “Technically, boxes are in comics, and were not in a comic….and you guys aren’t really yellow or white…..your more in my head I suppose, just voices….yeah…..so what am I supposed to call you?.....I am NOT calling you that!.....yeah, I guess the author will just have to figure it out…” Deadpool looked at her like she was crazy.

He had enough. “Um…okay, I’m just gonna go then.” He says, inching toward the edge of the building. The girl, Utria, steps forward.

“Why? I just met you, and you’re going to leave?  She scoffed, “Rude...I know, heroes have no ethics.”

There was something unnerving about this girl. Very unnerving.

Then Deadpool remembered what she said earlier, and looked over the edge of a building. They were next to a cheap club, but there was an expensive looking car outside of it. Something you wouldn’t see in a place like this. “You were going to kill someone.” Deadpool came to the conclusion.

Utria smiled, “Bingo! Give the man a prize!” she says, shifting the wait of the sniper to her other shoulder. Deadpool shook his head, “You can’t do that!”

“Um…you’re not my dad, or mom, or anybody who holds authority over me, so…yes! Yes I can!” she retorts.

Deadpool scowls and steps toward her, but keeps an alert eye. She was sneaky. “I’m not letting you kill anyone, I don’t care who it is!”  

“You would if you knew what he’s done.” Utria tells him. She steps past him, slightly pushing him out of the way, but doing it softly all the same. He grabs her arm to stop to her; Utria looks back at him; looking at his hand holding her arm. “If you wanted to touch me, you could’ve just asked.” Se smirks at him.

Deadpool blushed deeply, and instantly let go. “T-that’s not what I meant!” he stuttered. When Utria chuckled humorously, he scratched his neck embarrassed. “Who says that’s what I meant, perv.” She smirks.

Hmm, this girl was intriguing. If Deadpool had held back Black Widow, he’d would have been judo flipped and knocked to next week, if he had done it to the She-Hulk she would have broke his arm. Utria was dangerous, Deadpool could sense it, and yet she doesn’t blow up at him for holding her back.

Deadpool takes a deep breath looms over Utria, trying to look intimidating. “I’m not letting you kill anyone.” He says. But Utria does not look intimidated, more amused really.

“Do you even know who I’m going after?” she questions.

“Uh…”

“Exactly! You information is limited, now if you’ll move and let the professional do her thing,” Utria says, and pushes him out of the way. Deadpool was surprised; she was stronger than she looked. Her sniper was back out, and pointed at the club. Deadpool could see someone walking out of the club, and toward the expensive limo.

He had to do something. He brought out his own gun, and with impeccable aim, shot a single bullet near her targets foot and another one at Utria’s gun. The target noticed the shot, and immedianly shot into his limo; his two body guards shooting up at Utria and Deadpool before following their boss.The hero’s second bullet hit Utria’s gun, causing her aim to change right as she fired; it missed her target.

Utria cursed as her target drove off. She whirled around at Wade, an angry frown on your face. “What’da do that for!?” she demanded, shaking an angry finger at him.

“I told you I wasn’t going to let you kill him.” He told her, “And I’m pretty sure your on someone’s wanted list, maybe S.H.I.E.L.D’s, I’m taking you in.” Deadpool could tell she rolled her eyes at him.

“Thank you _SO_ much for telling me,” she replies back sarcastically. “I’m just going to stand here and let take me into custody now.” Then she launched herself at Deadpool.

Deadpool is barely able to dodge, and brings out his katanna’s. “Ooh, shiny,” Utria comments. She’s in a defensive stance, her legs crouched, and one hand touching the ground, the other up and ready for action. “Here, come get a closer look.” Deadpool invites her, and takes an expert swing.

She back flips away, “Or you can come closer.” She suggests. Suddenly two strands of a white, sticky goo attaches itself to Deadpools suit, he barely has time to look at them curiously before Utria yanks them and he is thrown forward. He is thrown into a wall; she’s quick, and pins him against the wall. Deadpool struggles in her grip.

 _Okay, she’s a LOT stronger than she look,_ Deadpool thinks.

“Don’t mess with people you can’t handle,” Utria whispers in his ear, her grip tightening over his arms.

“Funny,” Deadpool tells her. “I was just about to say the same to you!” He kicks backward, hitting Utria in the knee. She stumbles a little, enough time to let Deadpool get out of her grip. He sends a roundhouse kick into her torso, and she flies back.

But she twists in mid-air and, surprisingly, sticks onto the wall. As in her feet weren’t even touching the ground, she was literally sticking on the wall. Utria actually smiles at him, she looks him over again. “Your fun,” she decides. “Oh, I’ve got the best idea!”

“Please do tell,” Deadpool says snarkily.

“I knew you’d want to hear it,” she says unfazed. “Let’s be arch-enemies! Please! I’ve never had one before, and you’re so fun to fight with.”

Deadpool have her an odd look. “I don’t think arch-enemies are supposed to enjoy fighting each other. Quite the opposite I think.” Utria shrugs, “I don’t follow the rules.” She says.

She shoots another strand of the sticky gunk from her wrists, and pulls her fallen sniper back into her arms. “Okay, I’ll call this one Pooley,” she says, jumping off the wall and landing on the edge of a building.

Realizing she was gonna jump, Deadpool hurried forward. “Wait-“

She steps back, and over the edge of the building. Deadpool runs over to see her swinging from building to building with the white substance. “Until next time!” she calls, then disappears within the skyscrapers of New York. Deadpool stands there for a moment, trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

“Okaaaay…” he drawls out, “ I just got myself an arch-enemies…I guess…” he shakes his head and turns away. “I’m going home.” He decides, and heads to Stark Tower for some answers, and well-needed rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's the meeting of Deadpool and Utria. 
> 
> Also, in case your wondering, Deadpool is an Avenger. He lives in Avengers Tower with the rest of the Avengers, but patrols the city every night. 
> 
> And the part with Jack, and Lana, and Idiot #2...yeah, I'm not sure. It was supposed to be a quick robbery, but it escalated into something more. I'm not sure, maybe I'll bring Jack back into it sometime. Maybe Lana. We'll have to see. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :D 
> 
> P.S If anyone wants to, can they make me fan art of Utria. I would do it myself, but I'm not real good at that kind of thing. If you do, i'd be much appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Do You Remember? (Utria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utria heads to her 'Spider-cave' to do some research on her target.   
> But taunting whispers from her past exploit themselves, as she struggles to maintain a hold of herself.

 

Utria watches Deadpool run off, enjoying the view of him. He had a great body, and she couldn’t help but admire his weaponry; even if he did waste it on ‘justice’ and all the jazz. She followed him a little, not helping the smile on her face.

{You know, if someone were to be watching us right now. We’d look like a stalker]

(Oh yeah, someone’s watching us watching Deadpool. And I don’t see why not, were pretty hot!)

{Yeah….Deadpools not that bad looking either.}

“Agreed.” Utria muttered, as Deadpool stopped at Avengers Tower, landing on the balcony before walking in. “Has a nice place too, even if it’s not technically _his_.”

{Yeah, Monsieur Tony Stark, genius billionaire philanthropist,}

(Yeah, and a giant asshole!)

Utria couldn’t help but agree, she’s run into the inventor a few times. She had to admit he was good to look at, but not the greatest personality. She had been on an assignment to kill a senator; Utria had been so close to getting it done till tin-man showed up and ruined it all. They fought, she flirted, and he tried not to flirt back;

(But Tony being Tony, he couldn’t resist)

Yeah, he failed. He was too used to flirting back, and Utria was amused. Until he shot one of those stupid repulsors at her, and ruined one of her precious web-shooters.

{Our respect for Tony has never been the same}

(Respect? Tony? Those are two words that don’t belong in the same sentence. We’ve never respected _him!_ )

{Sure we have, when we were…}

(Shut up! We’re not supposed to talk about that! We’ll get in trouble again.)

Utria felt like reaching up and hitting her own head, if only it would hurt those forsaking voices. Unfortunately her only way of torture to them, would be imaging the music video to “Wrecking Ball” by Miley Cyrus. So that’s what she did, and the wails of the voices brought her great joy.

(NOOOOOOOOO!)

{Stop! Please! J-just stop!}

(IT WASN’T MY FAULT!)

Satisfied, Utria immedianly focused back on Avengers Tower to distract herself for the horrifying video she will always regret watching. The voices sighed in relief, and thankfully fell quiet for a moment, probable trying to erase it from their memories. Hmm…do they have memories? They’re only voices in her head that makes jokes with her at her own expense.

{Hmm, excellent question.}

(Yeah, you want to answer that author?)

{Maybe our ‘memories’ are Utria’s because-}

(Because were part of her sub-conscious, and everything she sees we see, everything she remembers we remember, and everything she feels we feels. Man, I am smart!)

{Sub-conscious? I think that’s the biggest word from your vocabulary so far.}

(Yeah, don’t make fun of me!)

“Your guys are obnoxious.” Utria commented.

{(Yeah, it was in the job description)}

Utria blew huffily out of her nose, and turned away from Avengers Tower. She released a string of webs, and gracefully sailed through the air, and didn’t look back.

She swung through the most deserted streets and in shadows so she wouldn’t be noticed. She didn’t usually like giving away her position until _after_ the target was demolished. Oh, but how Utria desired to swing out in the open, doing flips, and twists and-no! Utria shook those thoughts from her head, she had a job to do. She didn’t have time to revel in memories.

(More like nightmares.)

{I must agree, those weren’t your best years.}

Utria sighed, but agreed anyway. “Your right.”

The mercenary swung a little longer, before she realized she was in Queens. “Remind me why I put my secret hideout near Queens again.” She growled.

{Well, technically speaking, your spider-cave isn’t in Queens. You just like going through here because of reasons we both know}

(Yeah, we could go down any man-hole in. You just prefer coming here, which is beyond me)

“Okay, okay I get it.” Utria told them. “Let’s just go, I need some Pizza rolls.” Utria dropped down onto the street and uncovered the man-hole there. She slid down the ladder, making sure to cover it again, before dropping down the long tunnel. Utria made sure to keep her body tight together, so she would hit the ladder or the wall.

Soon the floor came into view, and Utria put her hand out on the wall and she slowly came to a stop as her stickiness proves it’s worth once more. Then she dropped to the ground of the sewers, looking at the residue gunk left on her gloves.

(Ew)

{Yuck!}

Utria shook her hand a little, letting some if it fly off. “I’ll just…you know, wash it…or burn it.” She walked down the concrete, her shoes clicking off the walls. She always liked that sound; it was so loud, and bold. Made her feel a little stronger than she felt, maybe a little more confident too; it made Utria feel a little less lonely; those sounds, echoing off the walls, like she wasn’t as alone as she sometimes pretended to be.

Shaking her head, Utria shook off the depressing thoughts. “C’mon Utria, stop being such a duppi downer.” She mumbled to herself.

{duppi downer?}

(Hhahah, that’s such a funny word)

{You are such a child}

(Innocents isn’t ignorance!)

{I didn’t say anything about ignorance!}

(You were thinking it)

Utria ignored them, there was no shutting those two idiots up. Sometimes she didn’t mind it, it gave her someone to talk to. But sometimes they literally drove her up the wall. Literally!

She continued walking for a while, listening to her voices talk about how hot Ryan Reynolds is, most of the time commenting on it as well. But eventually, they came across their destination. It was a wide room, carved in the sewers, Utria wasn’t sure of what it was for before, but it worked.

“Mama’s home!” she called, clapping her hands and the lights flashed on. Utria blinked a little, at the sudden flash but blinked it away. Inside was Utria’s own little abode, with her own little lab in the corner, her weapons were placed anywhere [in case she was ever attacked, and needed a quick weapon], a mattresses and comforter was in another corner, and a few personalized details were here and there. Like her laptop, her favorites science books, and scientific papers with formulas and observations scribbled on them; though the most important ones were pinned on the wall.  She sighed happily, “It’s nice to be home.”

{I could do without the smell though}

(Yeah, did we remember to buy some air fresheners?)

“Yes, I remembered to buy some.” Utria assured.

(Why did we put our spider-cave in the sewers again?)

Utria swallowed thickly, “Because he deserve,” she answered hotly. The voices were quiet, and Utria slumped on the mattresses, glad she had fixed the place up. It used to be a lot worse, there were holes, rats, mold, mildew, and-oh gosh the smell. The smell was enough to make Utria shrivel like a raisin.

But with a women’s touch, it was at least livable. Besides, no one ever thought to look in the sewers when trying to find a mercenary. Ever. They always think the mercenaries have their own apartment, or warehouse or whatever. But not Utria, she got the sewers.

It wasn’t too bad, when you looked past all the shit, and had a few hundred bottles of perfume, but yeah-not bad at all. Utria sat up, and pulled her laptop by her, and turned on the small TV as she started web surfing [Hahaha, web surfing!] for the guy Deadpool so rudely stopped her from sniping.

Speaking of the hotie, a news report popped on screen with a plastic looking reporter wearing a short pencil skirt, with a picture of Deadpool with his katanna’s on screen- _After the events following the attack of the Sinister Six, the New York crime vigilante Deadpool had defeated the nefarious villains with little to none casualties. Many witnesses recall watching Deadpool take in several fatal-looking wounds, and still kept fighting. After defeating them, his heroics caught the very eye of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes: The Avengers. Rumor on the street has it that the Avengers asked Deadpool to join them, though it can’t be confirmed, the idea left fans everywhere yearning to know more._

_Well, the time has come Deadpool fans. Because I am here, at Avengers Tower, where Tony Stark aka Iron Man will give us confirmation on the running rumors._

The screen switched to Tony Stark standing on a podium, his sunglasses on and a very expensive looking suit. He stood confident, yet casual, in front of the crowd of excited reporters and fans. It was loud, until he held his hand up for silence, and eventually the crowds calmed down.

 _“Now you’re all probable wondering if Deadpool really is joining the Avengers.”_ Tony stared out, _“I mean, why else would you be here? Of course I’d understand if it would be to see me, I mean, I am pretty awesome.”_ There were a few chuckles among the crowds.

Utria snorted, “Yeah right,”

(Come on! Show us Pooley already!)

 _“Well you little nosy buggers, I’m here to say: Yes, Deadpool is officially joining the Avengers-“_ No sooner did he say that, the crowds roared to life with questions and statements.

_“What are your thoughts about Deadpool?”_

_“What’s the biggest reason to why you wanted him to join?”_

_“Is Deadpool here to give us his thoughts?”_

_“Yes, Deadpool is here.”_ A familiar voice popped up, and Deadpool landed on stage next to Tony Stark. He waved to the crowds, as reporters got more riled up. Many called out his name, asking questions, but they were all so jumbled together that it was hard to make out the words.

Deadpool waved his hands around, and gradually it got quiet again. _“A couple months ago, when fighting muggers and thugs in the alleyways, if someone were to tell me I’d be joining the Avengers…well, I would have handcuffed them to an asylum, for fear they were escaped patients,”_ there were a few chuckles. _“But here we are. Honestly, I’m excited. I’ve never been on a team before, much less a team of powerful superheroes. So we’ll see how it is. Thanks for coming people, and peace out.”_ Deadpool finished, and walked off stage.

“Aw wasn’t that all sweet, and mushy gushy that everyone just loves.” Utria comments sarcastically.

{Admit it, you still like him}

“Well, I never said I disliked him, now did I?”

The screen flashed back to the plastic Barbie-wanna-be, _“And there you have it New York. Rest assured that we no longer must call Deadpool a vigilante, but now a hero. Now back to you Jill-“_ Utria muted the TV, with a roll of her eyes. “Geez, they make it sound like you have to be an Avenger to be considered a hero.” She muttered.

(Yeah, Deadpool’s a hero. Though I bet he would be a hot mercenary!)

{No, not in this universe.}

(B-but, a Deadpool mercenary. A DEADPOOL MERCENARY! Can I hear an: oh yeah?)

“Oh yeah!” Utria pumped her fist. “That would be awesome.”

{But he’s not.}

(Oh you little party pooper!)

{But it’s the truth. The author specifically wanted a non-insane hero Deadpool}

(Well the author can go-)

“Hey, the author is still watching us,” Utria noted to them. “Offend her, and who knows what she’ll do.  I personally don’t want to be stuck in a American tourist shop, in the blistering heat, with some old guy drooling on my shoulder again.”

(That was horrible)

{All in favor of erasing that memory from our heads permanently?}

(Aye!)

“Aye!” Utria said happily, as she searched on her laptop George Jenkin, a growing crime-lord and millionaire. Someone wants him off the social bar, and Utria was here to see to that. “Let’s see, where are you going Georgie?” she muttered, scrolling through social media and new articles of him. “Ahah!” she cried. “Going to Top Beat Club on Saturday, oh I’m sure it’s going to be so much fun…for me.” Utria smirked.

“I was thinking we can go undercover this time, have a little fun, and I can use my poison!”

{Oh, let’s do it!}

(Poison is the best! Snipping from a distance, now where’s the fun in that?)

“Exactly,” Utria said, “Oh, I’m so excited! Time to whip up a new batch of poison, extra venomous.”

{Oooh, extra venomous? He must have done something bad}

(Yeah! Did you read about what he does at those clubs? He ain’t no angel, I’ll tell you that.)

“The world will be better with him gone,” Utria confirmed. “I don’t need more rats dirtying my life.”

(Were you talking about us?)

{Yeah, Ut that was a low blow}

“Hey, we’re in a sewer. Who says I was talking about you?” Utria argued. “Besides, you guys aren’t exactly innocent either.”

(True, true)  

{I thought we had some poison to make}  

“Right!” Utria jumped off the mattress and ran to her little lab. She tied her hair back, put on a lab coat she bought, some rubber gloves, but kept her mask on. She delicately took out the desired chemicals, handling each one with the gentlest of care. Utria knew the formula to her poison by heart, but still loved to read it and follow the instructions to wrote for herself. “Now, where’d it go?”

She rummaged through her papers, until she spotted the one she wanted hanging on the wall. “There you are,” she said in a scolding town, and gentle took it off the wall. Immedianly her eyes focused on the scribbling on the wall, that the paper had been hiding. That all the papers she pinned were hiding.

It was formulas and calculations, drawn sloppily and rushed on the wall. She didn’t do it, but she remembered who did.

(Yeah, I remember him.)

{Who couldn’t? It was the 2nd guy we killed}

(Yeah, we KILLED! Do you remember Utria? Do you?)

Utria did, and she felt each blow from the harsh words the voices spoke. She looked away from the drawings, only to notice them more and more, peaking from behind papers, staring at her from under the grim. She felt a sense of claustrophobic come over her, like the walls and its symbols were slowly closing in on her, squeezing the life out of her.

She remembered, she remembered, she remembered…and she would never forget.

{Of course you can’t forget; we remember the look in his eyes as you tore out his throat.}

(The pleas he shouted, that you didn’t listen to.)

{We remember Utria.}

(And You better not forget either)

“I-I” Utria stuttered, before drawing a big, shaky breath. “I won’t” she said bitterly. Then she stabbed the paper in her hands back in its position, back on its place on the wall, back where it was before.

Back where it would hide those tormenting formulas, the ones she had tried to wash and scratch away.

She turned back to her chemicals, her face turning stony. “I’ve got a job to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's the prologue, tell me what you think. 
> 
> I have this whole fic planned out, and I'm kind of excited. I hope you guys like it too. 
> 
> Also, quick note, Petra's voices kind of resembles 'the angel and devil on your shoulder' kind of like in the Ultimate Spider-Man Cartoon. The situation will be addressed in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
